Dancing Queen
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Tú puedes bailar, tú puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras en ésta vida. Miren a esa chica, miren a la escena, miren la reina del baile. [One shot en homenaje a Ymir]


**Otra vez vengó a homenajear a Ymir con Este one shot, hehehehehe~, wow, y esl que antes no me agradaba. Ésto va inspirado en el capítulo 10 del anime y la carta de Ymir en el manga.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Dancing Queen**

 **One shot by Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

¿Cuando fue que el destino de esa misterio chica de pecas cambió?, Es decir, seguramente esa joven no pasaba de los trece años. ¿Había llevado una gran carga consigo a su corta edad?, Ella, una simple muchachita que recién daba un paso a la adolescencia.

Pero así como fue convertida en titán siendo más joven de lo que debería– _sin mencionar que fue maltratada_ –, fue obligada a tomar un papel que no le correspondía, un nombre que pesaba más que el cielo que cargaba Atlanta. Ella no tenía que soportar ser sujetada en las cadenas de la mentira, pero, ¿Que podía hacer?, Sí la ingenuidad de un niño era la comidilla del adulto soberbio.

Fingió, mintió y se engañó a si misma. Se privó de la libertad de expresión para ser alguien que no era, ¿Y al final para qué?, Si igual moriría pisoteada, traicionada, herida y maltratada.

Una niña de doce a trece años no merecía tanto odio.

Y así, creyó que acabaría y que el Dios de los cielos le daría la espalda por ser una mentirosa. Pero una vez más, se hizo presente la esperanza.

El destino le regaló una segunda oportunidad para hacer todo lo que antes no había logrado, hacer cuánto quería, sentirse satisfecha con sus decisiones; pero sobretodo, ser auténtica.

Claro, ser auténtica era totalmente paralelo a la dulce y benevolente chica que fue antes; prefería ser prudente, arisca y socarrona. Le quedaba mejor esa personalidad, porque muy en el fondo, supo que confiar en la sociedad lograría lastimarla de nuevo. Cabe resaltar que ella fue traicionada y acusada; aquél mismo hombre que la encontró desde pequeña y le dio un nombre, fue quien la señaló de mentirosa, que había sido la timadora.

Era mejor cuidarse de la gente.

Desde ahí, vivió, actuó y habló como quiso.

Tal vez por eso sintió empatía por Christa cuando la conoció. Ella fue igual antes de su tragedia, tuvo que fingir de la misma manera y negarse a abrazar su verdadera identidad.

Christa era una de las pocas personas que le daba un trato cordial, formando una rápida amistad con la morena. Le trataba bien, a veces intentaba corregir sus aspectos negativos, y otras, buscaba entenderla, porque Chris era la persona más buena del mundo, siempre dispuesta a darle una mano a todo el que la necesidad.

Su primera y mejor amiga.

Ymir veía a Sasha y a la rubia tratar de esconder cosas que las caracterizaban. Odiaba que escondieran cosas, con la diosa no tenía mucho remedio, pero con Sasha sí trató de ajustar algunos detalles, sobre todo con el acento.

¿Que necesidad tenían de esconderse?, ¡¿Por miedo a lo que diría la gente?!, ¡Ella hizo eso y acabó transformada en titán!. Ambas quinceañeras eran un par de brutas si seguían el patrón convencional que colocaba las personas y sus alrededores.

La joven titán era, entre sus tres amigas, la más liberal.

" _Haz lo que quieras_ "—Era su lema.

Ymir siempre tendría un consejo para las chicas, alguna enseñanza entre todas esas palabras satíricas. A su forma, ella iba ayudar y animarles; aunque siempre haciendo un paralelo con la realidad y la cruda verdad.

Era una de esas pocas cosas que podía hacer para que no haya gente cercana a su persona que caiga en las mismas consecuencias. Lo peor vendría a ser, que no sepan cómo es su verdadera esencia.

¡¿Por que complicarse la existencia?!, ¡Mejor es vivir la vida, que es una sola!

Una cosa que a Ymir le gustaba, era bailar. Sí, no era de las chicas que se quedaban en el rincón– _Leonhardt_ –mirando con hastío a los demás; ¡No!, A Ymir le gustaba bailar y beber hasta quedarse totalmente mareada.

En su antigua vida, siempre debía ser la dama perfecta, siempre serena.

Una vez que suena la música, Ymir se repite así misma « _Ya no más, no más reglas»_. Podía seguir moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música, bailar con quien sea y seguir con agilidad hasta que sus extremidades le rueguen descanso.

La morena de pecas era la que arrastraba a Sasha y a Christa a mover las caderas, a dejarse llevar por el sonido de la fiestera melodía, y permitir que el corazón bombé a máxima potencia, pero deseoso de más.

Bailar le hace sentir libre, no importaba la canción que fuese. Incluso, en el clímax de su diversión, Ymir aceptaba bailar con el presumido de Reiner, quien agilizaba sus pasos como un profesional.

Había que admitir, que esa morena se lucía excepcional en la pista, siendo admirada por todos. Era la reina del momento.

La joven de pecas siempre te regalaría una sonrisa verdadera en medio del baile. Porque ahí es donde se sentía libre como ave.

Una cosa curiosa, es que mientras defendía a sus amigos en el castillo Utgard, recordó sus pasos mientras danzaba, las risotadas que soltaba en brazos de Sasha y Christa, todos esos giros que daba sobre sus pies. Por primera vez, creyó tener "amigas", algo de lo que se había privado en su lejano pasado hace 60 años atrás.

Muchas veces, en su ilusión de adolescente, había deseado tener amigas con quiénes compatir anécdotas, secretos y carcajadas. Nunca pudo tener a alguien a no ser que la venerara con devoción, así que lo más cercano a la amistad, fueron Reiss y Blouse.

Las recordó mientras peleaba contra los titanes del castillo.

Recordó las notas de las danzas, sus pies girando y girando, sus brazos extendidos en su pareja.

Y ahí es donde recordó a Braun y a Hoover.

Reiner la veía bailar, le sonreía, le guiñaba el ojo y le hacía señas para que fuera hacia él. Ella, en una cuestión de juego, se ponía en plan difícil hasta que acababa dejándose llevar por la música y los robustos brazos del rubio.

Varias fueron las veces que bailó con él. Oh sí, antes de ser convertida en titán, la chica añoraba con bailar cerca de un joven, así como en los cuentos de hadas.

Ahora se ríe de todos sus patéticos deseos.

Por un segundo, subió la mirada hasta el balcón donde Historia le alentaba a pelear; y miró a Bertholdt, quién se quedó hipnotizado al descubrir su forma.

Antes, esos ojos verde oliva le miraban con una mezcla de timidez y admiración.

Tal vez, para la antigua e ingenua Ymir, ese habría sido su tipo de hombre ideal. Alto, apuesto, tranquilo, amable...

¿A quién quería engañar?. A pesar de las oportunidades, la vida seguría siendo una montaña rusa, con fuertes caídas y altísimos éxitos.

Se empezó a repetir eso a lo que se alejaba de Historia. Se volvió a repetir aquella frase cuando optó por el bando de los guerreros, donde su estadía no estaba asegurada; continúo repitiéndose qué pese a todo, había vivido como diablos quiso, que a pesar de su corto periodo de "paraíso", logró sentir la satisfacción que tanto anheló desde niña.

Ahí, en la cima de la muralla María, retrocedió el tiempo y pensó en todo lo que realmente vivió, en sus aventuras, en sus mejores amigas, en los momentos más graciosos, en el baile, cuando realmente salía todo su esplendor.

De alguna forma, su figura atraía las miradas de los demás.

—Es un don, soy fabulosa.—dijo una vez, formando una traviesa sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

Para bien o para mal, en el fondo había algo de "Ymir Fritz" en ella, eso que atrae la atención sin saberlo. O sería sus bailes.

Nunca dejaría de agradecerle a Marcel al sacrificarse por Reiner, ya que gracias a ese chico, consiguió la libertad, y a nuestra morena no le gusta deberle nada a nadie. El precio de su renacimiento tenía un fuerte costo que no dudaría en pagarlo.

Le debía mucho a ese chico, más que cualquier otro ser en la tierra.

Antes de despedirse de Reiner y Bertholdt para dirigirse a la ciudad y ser juzgada, les sonrió como siempre lo hizo en el cuartel general de Trost, cuando aún eran reclutas.

 _Cuando aún había tiempo para bailar._

Con el mismo porte misterioso e imponente, caminó junto a la escolta que la separaría de sus aliados, no obstante, con solo un lenguaje visual dejó todo zanjado.

Ella siempre sería la reina del baile, y no solo en el sentido literal. Todo el tiempo tuvo el dominio de la pista, los ojos sobre su figura danzante en las fiestas, los mejores movimiento. Así era con su vida, Ymir tenía el control de ésta, de sus decisiones, de sus ideas y por el camino que eligiría.

Era reina de su propio camino.

* * *

 **Okey, coincidentemente, a Ymir le dicen el titán bailarín, yo no creo que Ymir sea una arisca al momento de bailar, es más, creo que debe ser algo que disfruta. Sí sé exactamente qué le pasó a Ymir en el pasado, puesto que yo sigo el manga, pero traté de No poner tanto spoiler. Sorry not sorry.**

 **la letra de la canción combina mucho, porque expresa la liberación de la chica a sus 17 años ya que ella vive (o vivió) aprisionada, por eso dicen que puede reírse todo lo que quiera y divertirse, lo que señala que Ymir ahora tiene toda la libertad de gozar como quiera. ¿Yap?**

 **Aaah, y jamás se me pasarán mis insinuaciones BeruYumi y ReiYumi. Aaah sí, y puse FRIENDSHIP Yumikuri, preferí que quedara así, como amigas, me gusta mucho su amistad, más no su romance.**

 **Saludos!**

Atte: Takeshi Maki


End file.
